Love Will Turn Back the Hands of Time
by embrace-your-inner-dork
Summary: Sally's senior year has been rough so far, especially in terms of relationships... so when a nameless martial artist defends her, it seems like a godsend. The way this ends, though, is worse than anyone could have foreseen. AU, death, songfic.


~Love Will Turn Back The Hands of Time~  
  
  
Sally Po walked down the streets aimlessly. It was her final year in school,   
yet she was unusually glum. Well, most of it had to do with her recent breakup with   
long-time sweetheart Joey Shen. Her feistiness and independence "ruined his reputation".   
**If he talks about me like that, then to Hell with him!** Sally thought, convincing   
herself to face facts. It wasn't working very well, unfortunately. As she stepped   
into her apartment, her roommate and closest friend Lucrezia Noin came up to her.   
Noin knew exactly what was up.   
"Look, forget about him, Sal. There are other fish in the sea, you know," she   
coaxed. Sally didn't think that helped at all. "How would you know? You're already   
engaged to a bigshot!" she snapped. Noin glared at Sally. "Don't talk about Zechs like   
that!" she fumed. "Besides, there's always Chang Wufei, the nerd boy..." she added,   
grinning evilly. Wufei, whether he admitted it or not, had always had a thing for Sally.   
She, however, went for the martial-artist type, and everyone knew it. Sally shuddered.   
"Forget it," she mumbled. "Just forget it."  
"Ah, I see what the problem is. We both need to have a little fun. Why don't   
we head down to the bowling alley?" Noin suggested. "Okay, okay, I'll go..." Sally   
agreed, staring off into space.  
Noin and Sally casually walked into the alley, only to bump into Duo Maxwell,   
king of pranks, and his crew. Alongside him was his queen, Hilde Schbeiker, yelping   
in pain as she had just gotten her foot smashed by Relena Peacecraft's big and disgustingly   
pink bowling ball. Everyone had split into two teams and had been having a grand old   
time for about an hour.   
Then, suddenly, the glass broke and someone had a gun pointed towards them.   
Everyone froze, not wanting to get killed. The guy was about to pull the trigger on Quatre   
Winner, but then the gun fell out of his hand in a swift motion of black. The guy bent down   
to pick it up, but the swift black motion, which turned out to be a person, pulled a series   
of kung-fu moves on the guy and knocked him unconscious.  
Cathrine Bloom rushed out the door to the police station, and several people followed   
her. Heero Yuy decided to stay behind with Noin and Sally, to make sure the guy didn't wake   
up and pull anything else. Sally started towards the remains of the door. "Where are you   
going?" Noin asked, sounding as if she thought Sally was crazy.   
"I need to follow him, whoever he is," Sally said, walking out the door. She   
started looking for a figure clothed entirely in black, and found him behind the   
alley. For once, she couldn't think of anything to say, so she just blurted the   
first thing that came to her mind.  
"Uh...you were...really good back there..." she stammered. Why was she acting   
so nervous? "Don't mention it," the boy said. Sally looked at him. "What's your name?"   
she asked him, her voice a bit shaky from nervousness. The boy took a breath, and   
almost told her, but then stopped himself. **If she finds out who I am, she'll never even   
think about me ever again!** Instead he just said, "You'll find out when the time comes,   
Sally." **Holy shit, I shouldn't have said that! Now she'll want   
to know how I know her name...** But, she didn't ask.   
The twosome stayed back there all night, talking and laughing and getting to   
know each other. They fell asleep on each other in the early morning, and Sally   
didn't get home until well after noon.   
"And just where have you been?" Noin teased. Sally rolled her eyes. "You sound   
like my mother, Noin," she retorted. Noin kept going with the joke. "Now, you go   
clean your room, missy," she mocked. Sally decided to go along with it, somewhat.   
"It's your room too, mom!" she mocked right back. Before very long, it was a   
full-fledged mockfest, and Noin had completely forgotten about finding out where   
Sally had been.  
Two months later, the entire senior class was preparing for graduation, a month  
away. "Isn't it just grand! We'll be out of school!" Relena giggled excitedly. Duo and   
Hilde chanted rather loudly from the back of the room "No more classrooms! No   
more books! No more teachers' dirty looks!" Even Trowa Barton, who had good   
grades and didn't talk much, was glad school was going to be out forever. Sally   
was happy for two reasons. Not only was school going to be permanently over, but   
she also had the boy of her dreams--and without anyone knowing it. Which reminded   
her---she was to meet him again tonight.   
That night, she went out. He wasn't where they always met. So, Sally started   
looking around. Then, she heard two people yelling at each other. She was positive   
one of them was him, so she followed the voices. Sure enough, there he was, among   
a gang he must be in.   
"I quit this stupid gang!"  
"Nobody can leave! You know that!"  
"Well, I guess that makes me nobody!"  
"Try me, wimp!"  
He lunged at the gang leader and thrust his head into a nearby fountain. The   
leader, however, bobbed it right back up and threw the boy onto the cement---hard.   
He got back up, only to be kicked by another member. Sally intervened, and kicked  
that gang member where it counted. The boy noticed her, and that yet another   
member was coming straight up at her from behind, and that she shouldn't be   
involved in any of this. "Sally, get out of here!" he yelled. "I'm not giving   
up without a fight!" Sally affirmed. She started wrestling with a big, burly member.   
It was a close match, but after a while, Sally couldn't keep going. She just lay   
there, watching what happened next, and not being able to do a thing about it.  
The boy got up and lunged once more at the leader, this time with a sword in   
hand. He stepped forward, the leader stepped backward, repeatedly, until the leader   
fell backwards headfirst into the fountain, thus being knocked unconscious. The   
rest of the gang got extremely angry, and all of them lunged at him simultaneously.   
They didn't seem to do any severe damage yet. Then, the big one that had weakened Sally   
pulled out a gun. While the boy was going against the others, the big burly guy shot   
the boy twice--once in the head, and once in the back so it would go through the   
heart. The boy fell over, pale, lifeless, and bloody. He was dead. Then, their work   
done, the gang left.  
Sally sat up, and looked at the boy's body. As much as she hated to say it,   
there was nothing anybody could do to save him. She had tried to resist, but the   
dam broke. So, she looked away, wrapped her arms around her bent legs, and started   
crying. The sobs shook her entire body, and the tears mingled with the blood on   
her face. By the time the police had found out and come, Sally had cried herself to sleep.  
She woke up in a police station, and someone was there to interrogate her. He   
had tried to calm her down, and then started asking.  
"Now, tell me in your own words what happened."  
"Well, I had gone to find my, eh--friend, and he was trying to leave   
his gang, but they wouldn't let him, so everyone got in a big fight, and I tried   
to help him, but I got weakened, and then this burly guy pulled out a gun and--and h-he..."  
"Yes, go on..."  
"...He shot my friend. Twice."  
"Ah, I see. Well, you may leave."  
And leave Sally did. She ran to her apartment as quick as she could, before   
Noin got home, so she could have time alone. She locked herself in her room.  
  
No more midnight rides with you  
No more secret rendezvous.  
I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do.  
I just can't believe you left me here alone,  
How in this world can I make it on my own?  
  
Then, a black figure appeared. It looked exactly like the ninja boy, but   
transparent. Almost as if it was his spirit...  
  
*Remember, I love you, I won't be far away.  
*Baby, close your eyes and think of yesterday,  
*And we'll be there together.  
*Love will turn back the hands of time.  
  
Sally thought she was seeing things...but she wanted him there, so she accepted the   
vision as his spirit.  
  
Baby, don't you know it's hard to let you go?  
*Save all your dreams and keep me in your heart.  
It hurts to say goodbye, no matter how I try.  
*Love will survive even though we have to part.  
  
She tried to fight back tears as she remembered everything they'd been through   
together...  
  
  
*Sally, please don't cry.  
Oh, it all seems so unfair. Just when I found you I lost you.  
*That doesn't matter now.  
*The only thing that matters is the time we had together.  
But, I don't even know your name!  
*The only thing you have to know is that I love you.  
*And you're the only one who can keep our love alive!  
*So Sally, don't forget me!  
I promise.  
  
She kept fighting them, and thought of all the happy moments. He'd want her   
to be strong...   
  
*Remember, I love you, you won't be far away.  
I just close my eyes and bring back yesterday.  
  
And we'll be there together.  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back!  
  
As the boy's spirit departed, Noin came into the bedroom. She offered Sally a newspaper,   
not knowing what was on it. Sally looked at the front page. It was on last night's incident.   
The police had identified the body.  
  
"...Wufei?"  
  
Love will turn back the hands of time... 


End file.
